El tiempo al tiempo
by Ambar V
Summary: Esta seria una cena especial para Asami, después de varios años de no verse después de que su relación termino mal pero aun la quiere podrá significar este encuentro una nueva oportunidad.


**El tiempo al tiempo**

Esa llamada había sido milagrosa empezaba a sentirme como un fantasma en este inmenso mundo que respira por inercia y de repente me regresaban el alma al cuerpo de golpe e inesperadamente arrebatándome una bocanada de aire igual que tú, cuando entraste a mi corazón. Después de tanto tiempo me volvía a sentirme viva, que recuperaba el calor que me robaste hace tanto tiempo atrás y a pesar de que no fue la voz que quería escuchar me daba la esperanza de que pronto sucedería y como si de repente todo se pusiera a mi favor también significaría el que nos volveríamos a ver.

Deje a un lado lo que estaba haciendo para tratar de recordar cuantos años habían sido desde la última vez que estuvimos en la misma habitación, aquel momento aún lo tenía gravado con fuego en mi memoria pues solo se escuchaban las respiraciones aceleradas por el enfado de ambas cuando paraban los gritos y reclamos que fueron como un cuchillo que termino por romper nuestra relación inmadura y llena de idealismos, de aquello habían transcurrido tal vez unos cinco años podría ser un poco más o un poco menos es difícil contar aun el tiempo exacto cuando ha pasado tanto. Ahora me preguntaba como seria en nuestro reencuentro, sé que a mí me daría tanto gusto verte, tal vez mi corazón se aceleraría como si fuera el de una jovencita, las palmas me empezarían a sudar y esperaba que pudiera hablar normal sin trabarme, ¿después de tanto tiempo aun me sentiría nerviosa a tu lado?

Ya lo averiguaríamos.

-Ingeniera debe firmar estos permisos.

Sobresaltada por la intromisión a mi oficina que me saco de mis pensamientos no encontraba una pluma entre tanto desorden, había tirado al escritorio varios planos y carpetas durante la llamada y si a eso le sumamos el montón de maquetas que dificultaban mi tarea en encontrar una simple pluma, todo es bastante irónico digo si esto sucedía solo por la promesa de que asistirías a la reunión que pasaría cuando te viera Korra, aun tienes un fuerte efecto sobre mí.

Esa tarde a diferencia de otras decidí salir temprano del trabajo ya no podía concentrarme y solo pensaba en una mujer de tez bronceada en el camino a casa varias imágenes inundaban mi mente, las infinitas veces que acompañada de Naga venias por mi como un pequeño detalle que sin duda hacían que quisiera salir más temprano, nada más que después me encerré en el con la esperanza de olvidarte, tenía el mismo efecto que el alcohol por horas abandonabas mi mente pero al salir el efecto se terminaba y regresabas más impetuosa que antes desde ese entonces empecé a odiar hacer sola el recorrido a la mansión el problema era que si otra persona me acompañaba a los pocos minutos me desesperaba q tal punto que quería bajarla de inmediato. Por alguna razón contigo nunca fue así.

No era lo único que hacíamos en mi satomovil, en aquella ocasión empezó a llover de camino a la mansión lo malo es que no eran una cuantas gotas de agua más bien era un chubasco y para mala suerte el techo del convertible no funciono, era difícil conducir con na casi nula visibilidad, trataste de hacer un escudo para evitar mojarnos tanto pero ya nos encontrábamos tan empapadas, tardamos más tiempo del normal en llegar casa y nunca precio molestarte en el lugar donde nos encontrábamos al contrario estabas disfrutando el ir bajo la lluvia, salía el lado más inocente de tu personalidad que me contagiaba su felicidad, como pude logre llegar al garaje el problema radico en que había un camino largo hasta la mansión y terminaríamos de mojarnos así que regrese al satomovil, empezaba a temblar por el frio me abrazaste aunque estabas igual de empapada, me quitaste la chaqueta para exprimirla y así de a poco nos fuimos deshaciendo de la ropa y el día lo terminamos húmedas y sin ropa.

Después de eso todo empezó a desmoronarse, nuestra relación supuestamente perfecta solo eran humos y nadie lo noto hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Mañana sabría qué sucedería, aun estrías enojada sé que fui muy hiriente, te lastime más q cualquier otra persona y después de que lo dije me arrepentí pero fue demasiado tarde aunque quise enmendarlo me fue imposible encontrarte, tal vez debí esforzarme más.

Solo tenía una hora para arreglarme y los nervios no me permitían apurarme, mis manos temblaban mucho impidiéndome maquillar bien y se me corría o no me gustaba como quedaba por lo que lo repetí hasta que quede conforme y ahora venía lo más difícil que podía ponerme no podía ser demasiado atrevido pero tampoco quiero ir muy formal son mis amigos. Después de sacar toda la ropa que tenía y escoger un vestido. Conduje a exceso de velocidad y así llegar sin tanto retraso hasta El Dragón Dorado.

No me había percatado a donde vendríamos hasta llegar y ver la fachada y me preguntaba porque escogieron este lugar para reunirnos acaso querían atormentarme más de lo que habían sido estos cinco años cuando todo lo que me rodeaba me recordaba a ella, aquí fue nuestra primera cita oficial había entrado a mi oficina muy arreglada y algo incomoda pero eso no le impedía mandarme a que hiciera lo mismo que tenía una hora para vernos en el nuevo restaurante El Dragón Dorado, esa noche seria la inauguración y en alguna conversación comente que me gustaría conocerlo. Me sorprendiste al llevarme pero no era lo único que me esperaba esa noche, la cena fue tranquila con una escasa conversación, evitando mi mirada y creo que la cena era más interesante que yo algo que empezaba a molestarme yo que iba a saber que estabas nerviosa porque ese día me pedirías ser tu novia y comente que entonces esa seria nuestra primera cita al darte cuenta de eso tus mejillas se pusieron coloradas y casi tiras los platos del postre.

-Buenas noches señorita la esperan

-Sí, la mesa está a nombre de Bolin

No habían llegado por lo que me ofrecieron esperarlos en el bar, obvio no me nege un poco de valor liquido no me caería mal para esperar a mi ex novia y claro a mis amigos. No quise arreglarme mucho para no ser evidente, fui a comprar un vestido sin mangas que me llega arriba de las rodillas es un diseño simple nada exagerado, el maquillaje fue ligero donde se destacaba sin duda mis labios en ese rojo cereza que tendría que retocar después de mi bebida.

-Hola Asami

Me atraganto al escuchar mi nombre y volteo atrabancadamente haciendo que casi cayera de mi asiento solo para encontrarme con una disimulada sonrisa burlándote de mí, supongo que hay cosas que nunca van a cambiar.

-Te vez hermosa.

Casi dejo caer mi trago, dejo de respirar y mis mejillas se empiezan a sentir muy calientes esto solo logra ensanchar más tu sonrisa.

-…hermo… tamb… hola Korra... también te vez muy bien.

Muy bien Asami queda como una tonta.

-¿Gustan pasar a la mesa?

-Si

Contestas por las dos y me ayudas a levantarme para dirigirnos a nuestra mesa, está preparada para seis personas pensé que solo seriamos cinco, será que Mako por fin venga con alguien. La mesa está en silencio ninguna de las dos quiere iniciar una conversación, es un poco incomoda pensé que volver a verte sería diferente y parece ser que para ti es igual y no dejas de ver hacia la puerta esperando a que lleguen nuestros amigos seguramente. Por suerte no tiene que pasar tanto tiempo para que hicieran acto de presencia Bolin con Ophal y Mako te saludan muy efusivamente, de inmediato empiezan a platicar pero no dejas de observar la entrada. ¿Estas esperando a alguien? Claro no seas tonta paso mucho tiempo y pudo haber conocido a alguien más, su novia tal vez.

Y como si todos confabularan contra mí, entra una hermosa joven, va vestida casualmente con unos pantalones y una blusa con mangas largas, tiene el cabello largo y piel apiñonada, al verla Korra se levanta de inmediato acercándose para saludarla con un efusivo abrazo. Supongo que era mucho pedir que estuviera soltera y que tonta fui al albergar una esperanza después de como terminamos debería sentirme agradecida de que me saludaras.

Regresan ambas a la mesa para presentarla con todos y yo apenas respondo un par de palabras, es bonita pero no para ti. El ambiente en la mesa ha cambiado por completo al que había solo hace unos minutos, ahora es agradable todos platican alegremente, se ríen y cuentan anécdotas a tu pareja, ella solo se ríe moderadamente voltea a verte para preguntarte si es cierto lo que le cuentan, de un momento a otro te acaricia el brazo o te toca la mano de manera accidental al comer, se voltean a ver con una mirada juguetona como si estuvieran haciendo alguna travesura y se ríen discretamente.

Ophal pregunta cómo se conocieron y por un instante dudas si contarlo o no, te quedas en silencio, arrugas la frente, juegas con la comida viendo el plato y después diriges tu mirada hacia mi como si me pudieras permiso de contarles, sostengo tu mirada no puedo negarte el que les digas, además se te adelante y empieza a relatarles cómo fue su encuentro. Cuando empieza a hablar agachas la mirada concentrada en la mesa, tu semblante se torna serio y triste, al parecer se conocieron cuando ibas a realizar un viaje al Mundo Espiritual hace dos años, habías decidido regresar a Ciudad República para visitar a tus amigos y ver como estaban las cosas por aquí pero de camino te desviarse un poco y terminaste en el portal donde te encontraste con esa intrusa, al preguntarle que hacia te menciono que siempre quiso conocer ese mundo y hasta apenas se atrevía a ir y como buena Avatar te ofreciste a acompañarla y entrar juntas para hacerle de guía.

Ahora entiendo el porqué de tu actitud, estabas apenada por la forma en que se conocieron y esa mirada más que pedirme permiso de contarlo era una forma de pedirme una disculpa ya que no solo habías conocido a alguien si no que profanaste uno de nuestros mejores recuerdos, el inicio de nuestra relación y lo que significa para ambas ese viaje, por eso no lo querías contar si estaba presente te preocupaba mi reacción. Y no estabas equivocada, me sentía traicionada por ti y estaba muy enojada como lo permitiste solo por el amor que alguna vez me tuviste respetadas aquello, no consideraste el hecho que yo no olvido cada noche donde ambas observábamos las estrellas y me jurabas que me amarías de por vida y hasta la siguiente, tu olvidaste nuestra promesa pero yo no aunque intente relegarte de mi vida y continuar tus besos no abandonaban mi mente imaginándome que regresarías a buscarme, negándome el hecho de que tú en esos momentos podrías estar besando a otra, no quería imaginármelo pero las imágenes se agolpaban en mi cabeza, las caricias que le regalas a ella y no a mí, esas sonrisas o tu mano sobre la suya cuando esa podría ser la mía y cuanto más tiempo la veo contigo más segura estoy que no es el amor que buscas, que ese lo tienes ahora enfrente de ti pero ignoras por completo, no tienes que buscar más estoy aquí esperándote ¿no lo ves?

Llega el mesero con otro trago que pedí hace mucho tiempo, molesta por el retraso trato de arrebatárselo de las manos tirándolo sobre tu novia mojándola por completo, la cual se levanta de inmediato y el mesero se disculpa contigo como si él hubiera sido el culpable y no yo, sonrió ligeramente con la escena hasta que te levantas ayudándola a limpiarse logrando que mi expresión cambie a una de total fastidio. Mako se da cuenta de lo que ha pasado y me recrimina con la mirada mi actitud.

-Lo siento.

-No está bien fue un accidente.

Necesitaba un respiro o más bien una huida rápida y el balcón parecía ser la mejor opción, todo había sido un caos, yo fui un caos por desgracia aun sentía mariposas al verte, me daban celos hasta el punto de enojarme tanto que me mordía el labio para no reclamarte y lo peor es que lo habías notado todo ¿podía esta noche ser peor?

-Linda noche.

-Si.

Te acercas a mí y observas el cielo, volteo hacia la misma dirección para encontrarme con una enorme y hermosa luna que nos regala su luz igual o mejor a las que veíamos antes, las estrellas se encontraban alejadas de ella con el temor de ser opacadas por su brillo y tu mano se posa gentilmente en la mía y volteamos al mismo tiempo a vernos para perdernos en nuestras miradas, las cuales transmitían cuanto nos habíamos extrañado y el amor que aún nos profesábamos.

-Es bonita tu novia.

-Si es bonita… pero no es mi novia.

En algunas ocasiones sucede que están destinados a ser el complemento del otro, que su destino es amarse pero el tiempo no es el correcto y eso nos pasó a nosotras no era nuestro momento. Seguíamos siendo inmaduras y tontas además que nadie iba a ceder queríamos tener la última palabra y eso nos llevó por el peor camino posible, cinco años de completo silencio sin embargo ahora somos distintas, aprendimos de nuestros errores y aún sigo creyendo que eres la única persona para mí y yo soy la única persona para ti, tal vez este sea el tiempo correcto para un nosotras.


End file.
